The Wintersworn
by pointlessjourney
Summary: What if Tohren Stark's brother never bent his knee to Aegon Targaryen? What if he and his allies chose exile instead of fealty? This is the story of Cregan Starks sellsword company and secret society of Northern Royalists. Men exiled in Essos waiting for the time when they can come home. "The North knows no King but the King in the North Whose name is Stark."
1. Chapter 1

**The Wintersworn**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Winterfell**

Jon looked out the from the castle battlements as fresh snow fell onto the Wolfswood. The sight before him was beautiful but, he knew that admiring the North's beauty was a small respite for what awaited him below. Ever since his father marched against the Ironborn his wife's true nature had finally shown through.

Without his lord fathers tempering of her emotions her indifference soon turned to blatant cruelty. Her silence gave way to cutting insults, derogatory remarks, and flat out scorn aimed at himself and the mother he never knew. Just the past week it has become worse. She had him publicly lashed for supposedly stealing from the castle larder. He could still feel the lashes on his back as the screams of his siblings gave way to his own sobbing. He knew his life had changed from the moment of the first lash until the silence of the last, he knew he wasn't welcomed. Whether it would come now or years from now, he knew that Lady Catelyn will eventually force him from his home. In her mind, he wasn't meant for Winterfell and maybe she was right. Because as the welts grew from her abuse, his love for his childhood home had waned. For as long as she was here, this house was not his home.

* * *

 **WinterTown**

 **The Horse and Cow Tavern….**

Asher Forrester took another swallow of the northern ale that he was given. He loved the taste of northern ale. It was more stout then they made in Essos and he had missed it. It was good to be In the North again, he had travelled the world but nothing compared to the North. It's rugged beauty, it's earnest people, and it's no nonsense ways just reminded him of how much he missed his homeland. Oh how he wished he could stay here permanently but, he knew it wasn't meant to be. He had been exiled and like his brothers In arms he swore a vow not to settle in his homeland until their vows were fulfilled.

As he sat in his booth enjoying the rowdiness of the Northmen around him a familiar knight made his way onto his table. The knight in question was a well known knight in the North. While many in the North knew him as Ser Rodrik Cassel, Master of Arms of Winterfell, those across the narrow sea called him a different name. To the Wintersworn he was simply brother Rodrik, ambassador and informant here in Winterfell.

Before he sits down with Asher Ser Rodrik leans in and shows the tattoo with a white direwolf head beneath his right wrist. Normally it would be hidden by bracers but, Roderick had chosen not to wear them this day.

"The North knows no king but…." Ser Rodrick says.

"The King in the North who's name is Stark." Asher finished for him.

Both men wear smiles as they clasp each other's forearm in greeting.

"It's good to see another sworn brother, it's been far too long." Ser Rodrik says

Asher smiles.

"Aye, it's good to see you in good health. I swear you look the same as when you first recruited me from Ironrath."

Ser Roderick lets out a small laugh at his friend.

"Aye, living in the North does wonders for ones health."

Both men sit down while a serving girl brings them both a pitcher of ale.

"So, we were shocked when you sent the message of the Greyjoy rebellion and the subsequent mobilization of the North. We didn't think the Greyjoys were stupid enough to actually go through with it."

"Aye, bad business with the ironborn but they'll be put to rights soon by my reckoning. We've just recieved a raven saying that Harlaw has been taken and the army will sail to Pyke within a fortnight. King Greyjoy has until then before the North and the south destroy his family but, that's not why I asked for you."

"It isn't? I thought I was just here to pass on information." Asher said.

Ser Rodrik shook his head.

"No, information isn't the only thing I intend to pass on."

Asher was intrigued now. Rodrik was a no nonsense guy and if he deemed something so sensitive that it needed a sworn brother to deliver it then it had to be important.

"What is it then?"

Rodrik whispered so he was the only one that could hear him.

" I've found a candidate."

Asher looks on in surprise. Ever since Cregan Stark founded the Wintersworn after his brother King Tohren had bent the knee, a Stark or a man of Stark blood had always been the Wolf's Head. The Wolf's head was the hereditary title given to the lord commander of the Wintersworn. Until recent history, every lord commander of the Wintersworn had Stark blood in their veins.

When Brandon Snow died fighting Dothraki before the tourney at Harrenhall, many thought that either Lord Benjen or Lord Eddard would be approached to become the new Wolf's head. But, once the rebellion ended the number of starks left in the world dwindled to two. Although, the Wintersworn would have gladly approached Benjen to join, the decision was made to install a steward until the time a male of the Stark line became available. The North needed the Starks more than they did and to the Wintersworn the North was everything.

"Are you sure. I haven't heard of any male starks other than the heir in awhile. The only other option would be the bastard and many are not convinced that he's a Stark. The Wintersworn have studied Lord Eddard since before the rebellion. They believe, as do I, that he would never sire a bastard."

"Aye, I thought so as well. But, I've seen the lad grow up and I've trained him to the best of my ability. There is no doubt in my mind that he is Eddards son. He takes after him more than his trueborn sons. If you doubt me come and see for yourself. He always gets up to train at dawn and once you see him, you'll know as well as I do that he's the one we've waited for all these years."

Asher takes a long look at Rodrik and sees no lie in him. After awhile he agrees to come at dawn and observe the boy. It's only when Rodrick raises his glass to toast that Asher is snapped from his reverie.

"To the Wolfs Head."

"To the Wolfs Head" Asher responded.

* * *

 **Man, this fic is taking forever to start. Someone stole my laptop and everything is done on the iPhone so I apologize for it sucking.**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Wintersworn**

 **Chapter 2**

 **Winterfell….**

Asher stood at the battlements and observed the candidate. He was young and inexperienced but, he had some skill with the sword. Youthfulness aside, he was taken in by the man's looks. He looked like an exact copy of Lord Eddard when he was younger. The resemblance was uncanny. Anyone who doubted that Jon was his son, clearly never laid eyes on him. He was just as Ser Rodrik suggested. A copy of his lord down to his mannerisms. He had the stark look and Lord Eddard's tendency for solemn silences. A trait neither of his brothers or sisters shared. Perhaps this was the reason Lady Stark despised him so. Because, any Northman worth his salt would have no doubt that Jon was Eddards son, while the same couldn't be said of the current heir of Winterfell.

As he looked down on Jon a sudden shout caught his attention. Lady Stark had trampled into the courtyard again. She demanded that Jon quit his training and clean up the stables like a bastard of his station should. Asher shook his head. Didn't she know how petty it made her seem to her children or how southern it made her look to the Northmen? As he looked around it was clear she did not. All around her Northman looked upon her with disdain. To them she was just a southern bitch that married their lord. If she had any loyalty for birthing the heirs of the North she had squandered it. Asher shook his head once more. It looked like recruiting Jon to their cause would be easier than one would think.

 **The next day…** …

Jon sighed heavily wondering how much more of this he could take. Already, he had cleaned the stables, dug some irrigation channels, and helped lay stones for a new road. Lady Stark had basically made him do any menial job she could leaving him no time to train or play with his siblings. He honestly didn't mind the hard work but, he did mind that he was forbidden from seeing his siblings until his work was done which, usually didn't end until sundown far away from the keep. Whenever he had finished up with the road builders he was usually too tired after his trek to the keep to even speak to his siblings let alone have dinner with them, which was Lady Stark's intention all along.

He had just finished paving a part of the new road with his new common folk friends when the sound of horses made its way to his ears. He looked up to see Ser Rodrik along with another man he had never seen ride up to him.

"Jon, come along we have much to discuss." Ser Rodrik said.

"Ser Rodrik, I would love to but, I still have work to do." Jon said.

Ser Rodrik nodded in understanding.

"You're work is done. I'll tell Lady Catelyn that I needed your help in the armoury."

Jon nodded his head. He was grateful to Ser Rodrik. At worst he would getting a ride to the keep and dinner with his family.

Jon took Ser Rodrik's hand and got behind Rodrik thankful he didn't have to walk back to the keep.

As Jon, Ser Rodrik, and Asher Forrester rode on into wintertown Ser Rodrik spoke.

"Jon I'd like you to meet a good friend of mine. His name is Ser Asher Forrester and he has an offer for you."

Jon quirked his eyebrow.

"It's an honor to meet you young Jon. Ser Rodrik tells me good things about you." Asher said.

"Thank you for your words ser but, I can't fathom what kind of offer you'd have for me?" Jon said.

"Were I in your shoes I'd wonder as well. But, such offers are best discussed in over a hot meal and thick walls." Asher said.

Jon wondered what he meant but, soon enough they came to to a farmhouse at the edge of Wintertown. It was a farm like many others he had seen around town with nothing remarkable about it. The only remarkable thing about it was that it was owned by the Cassel family and currently occupied by one of Ser Rodrik's many nephews. Said nephew, Jory Cassel, was currently in the ironborn campaign with his lord father leaving no one but his wife and two young sons to mind the farm.

When the party entered the house it was surprisingly quiet. Jon wondered where Alyssa and the two boys were. They and the rest of the Cassels were always kind to him and he wanted to say hello.

Ser Rodrik saw his expression and explained.

"They aren't here lad. Alyssa and the boys went to see her mother in Cerwyn. Me and the wife are looking after the farm while they are away."

Rodrik led them into the kitchen and told them to sit down at the dining table. After awhile he returned with dried sausages, bread, and some ale which he placed in the middle of the table. Ser Rodrik gave them each plates and utensils before telling them to dig in. Jon having it eaten since breakfast dove in with a passion causing both of the older men to laugh.

Asher looked at the candidate and smiled. "Was I ever this young" he thought to himself. As he looked on the boy started asking Jory about his time during Roberts Rebellion. Like all the Stark children he was fascinated by the war. The warriors, the cities, and most especially the players, it all fascinated him. His father rarely spoke of the war but, he got the impression from Roderick that the people who'd survived it had told him of it frequently.

Asher wanted to keep letting Roderick tell stories but he time was getting late and his time in Westeros was growing short.

He had debated with Ser Rodrik whether to tell Jon fully about the Wintersworn or not. Ser Roderick cut him off and told him that Jon wasn't ready and until he was or until he swore his vow to the Wintersworn, he did not need to know. So with that piece of advice his road was set. Until Jon swore his bid to the Wintersworn he'd know only the public face of his order: the company started by Cregan Stark himself.

"Tell me young Jon. What do you know of my company. The company of the Rose?"

* * *

 **Hi everyone. Sorry for the shortness but it's all I can manage right now. FYI if your wondering: the Wintersworn is not just a sellsword company but something else. It probably has more in common with the league of assasins that it does with the golden company. Atleast that's what I'm going for.**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Wintersworn**

 **Chapter 3**

 **Wintertown…**

Jon looked up in surprise when Asher spoke to him. To say that he was surprised was an understatement.

"The Company of the Rose. The sellsword company?" Jon asked.

Asher just smiled.

"The one and the same. Now tell me, what you know about it?" Asher asked.

Jon took a second to delve into his memory before coming up with an answer.

" I must be honest sir, I don't know much. What I do know is that is was started by Cregan Stark after he left Westeros. History says that he and some northern lords refused to bend knee to the dragons. Choosing exile over fealty.

After landing in Essos, Cregan and his lords started the company of the rose to feed themselves and stay together. I guess because every Stark knows " that when the cold wind blows, the lone wolf dies but the pack survives." Jon stated as his eyes grew at the connection he just made.

Jory and Asher smiled at the boy. Each clearly realizing the unpolished gem in their midst.

"Right you are young Jon. Your father has taught you well." Asher said.

Asher paused as he looked at the young man.

"The company of the Rose is indeed a sellsword company started by our ancestors. It is a company like no other. It is made up mostly of Northmen and their descendants. That being said, the company tries its best not to murder or rape any we have beaten. We are Northman after all and if what I have observed about you is true, you'd do well with us. What do you say?"

Jon was shocked. It was an answer to all his prayers. As he thought about it he couldn't think of one argument against it. Of course his family was here and he'd miss them but, this was his chance. His chance to be something more than Lord Stark's shame or Winterfells bastard. This was his chance to be something more. The more he thought about it the more it became harder to refuse. It only took a few swallows of ale before the words came tumbling from his lips.

"When do we leave?"

* * *

 **Several hours later…**

Jon had gathered Arya and Robb into his small room. He told them of the offer Asher had made and of his acceptance. He informed them that in two days he would be leaving.

They were saddened with his announcement but they knew it was the right choice. If he stayed he would eventually be broken by their mother. Whether it was the wall or Essos they knew their brother would eventually leave them. At Least, this way it would be on his terms and no one else's. With that being said, both Robb and Arya made it their mission to spend whatever time they had left with their brother.

* * *

 **Two days later….**

It was sunset and the time for Jon' voyage was near. Asher stood off to the side on his horse as Lord Robb and his lady sister rode in with their brother. Asher nodded to Jon and motioned that he would be waiting for him at the end of the road.

Jon dismounted his horse as he approached his siblings. To have them here to see him off lifted a great weight from his shoulders. He knew he couldn't leave without seeing them one last time.

"So, this is how it ends." Robb said

"No brother, this is how it begins. " Jon said while pulling his brother into a hug.

"When next we meet, you'll be a knight and I'll be a lord." Robb said.

"Hopefully, we'll meet sooner than that." Jon said while letting go of Robb.

Robb nodded and smiled. Knowing that what he said was fantasy both of them wanted to believe.

Jon turned to his sister Arya. Tears were flowing down her eight year old eyes. She had been crying for days. It pained him to see her so emotional but, what he saw in her eyes almost broke him. It was the look of love only a child could give. Pure and innocent…..unconditional.

She looked down at her feet unwilling to look at him. Jon took a knee and lifted her chin.

"Look at me sister. I may be leaving but, trust me. You'll never leave me. You'll always be here." Jon said while patting his own heart.

Arya lunged at him and cried while hugging him.

"Don't forget me." She said while crying into his shoulder.

"Never. I'll always be your brother. Always and forever.." Jon said. Repeating a phrase he often told her when her mother would claim he was otherwise.

Finally letting go of her. He stepped back so he could look at his two most important people one last time. Before he could say anything else Robb shoved a small pouch of gold in his hands. It was a pouch of 7 dragons and 10 silver stags. He knew that they often got a gold coin from their mother and father for their namedays. His father always gave him one gold coin a year. His brothers and sisters always got a gold coin and a silver stag. His father's lady wife would never give them less than the bastard.

Jon shook his head. Declining the pouch.

"I can't." Jon said.

Robb wasn't having it. He forced Jon's hand open and put the pouch in his open hand.

"You can take it. It's not much but it is all we have."

Jon looked into his brothers and saw that he would not budge.

"Use it. Buy a sword, buy a shield, buy anything that will protect you when you are out there. We couldn't protect you at Winterfell…..but maybe, we can help you out there."

Robb closed Jon's fingers around the pouch and nodded.

Jon rarely ever cried but he could not help the tears that came from his eyes.

"Thank you. Thank both of you." He whispered trying to keep himself together.

All three of them shared one last hug before Jon turned around. He mounted his horse and started galloping towards Ser Asher. He knew he had tears in his eyes but Ser Asher didn't say anything. He just gave him a nod and took off in an easterly direction.

They were a couple minutes alway when Asher finally spoke up.

" Don't look back boy. Because if you do you'll falter and all this will be for nothing."

Jon only nodded and kept riding. No other words were said between the two. For what could one man say that would comfort someone losing their family.

* * *

 **Alright everyone, just to set the record straight. This is completely cannon. If Jon is au then most of the characters have to be also. So don't compare these characters with the shows characters.**


	4. Chapter 4

**The Winter Sworn**

 **Chapter 4**

 **The Shivering Sea**

He had been on a boat for a little over a month and Jon detested it. Jon decided two weeks into his boat journey that he'd never be a sailor and his stomach agreed with him. He had never been so sick as he was those first days of his journey. The sailors called it see sickness but, to Jon it was a slow salty death far from home.

"Are you feeling better?" Asher asked him.

"Better, still not the best." Jon said.

Asher smiled.

"You'll get used to it. I remember my first time on the sea. I must have lost two stone throwing up my meals over the side." Asher said while laughing.

"ugggh, don't even speak to me about meals. Yesterday was the first full day I didn't throw anything up." Jon said.

Asher slapped Jon on the back earning him a glare.

"See, you're getting used to it already."

Asher laughed bawdily again.

"Where are we going?" Jon asked for the umpteenth time during the trip.

"To our headquarters of course. The farthest reaches of the Northern Kingdom."

Jon looked at Asher with a confused look on his face.

"I thought you said that we were going to Braavos."

"When did I say that?"

"You said that we were on our way to Essos to join the Company of the Rose. If I'm not mistaken, the Company of the Rose is located near Braavos." Jon said matter of factly.

"Aaah, I see your confusion."

Asher looked out onto the sea. He could barely start to make out the island that he was sure was there. Covered in mist, it was the most secure Island in the world. It wasn't protected by great fleets or great barrier reefs. No, this island was protected by something grander, it's inhospitable weather.

"Look out there Jon and tell me what you see?"

"I see nothing but mists on the horizon. "

"Correct, we are too far to see it properly, but, behind that mist lies our greatest stronghold. The Last free region in the North. A land waiting for it's king to claim her."

Jon looked at Asher like he was insane.

"What are you talking about. We left the North weeks ago. We're nowhere near the north." Jon said.

"Hmmm, is that so. Tell me young Jon, what do they say about Cregan Stark in the North?"

Jon thought about it and decided to recite a poem that all Northerners knew.

"It was the dawn of a new age. The Dragons age it would be. Tohren stood with crown in hand and bended knee. But one wolf stood against the Dragon three. Cregan shouted I am ice and no dragon shall ever shackle me. So, with his men did the White wolf flee only to return when the north is free."

Jon said.

"And that is the tale of the White wolf and the Dragon three." Asher finished for him.

"It's a brilliant poem though a bit short. It cuts to the heart of it but is lacking in detail."

Jon nodded wanting to know the real history.

"The real history is a little bloodier I'm afraid." Asher said before pausing.

"While Cregan did leave the North, it wasn't willingly. He and his men were found guilty of trying to incite rebellion in the North. They wanted to break the alliance between Aegon and the North. They thought that the Northern Kingdom deserved to be free not shackled to some southern ruler who knew nothing of the Ice and snow." Asher said.

"What? They never mentioned that in the stories." Jon said.

Asher shook his head at Jon's innocence.

"Of course, they didn't. Tohren loved his brother deeply. He wanted the North to remember him fondly not despise what he and his men had done."

"What did he do?" Jon asked.

"Simple, he took a bunch of men and headed south. He spent a year hiding with the Crannog men waging a shadow war against the Lannister's and the Tully's. He'd hide in the Neck and raid castles from The Crag to the Darry."

"Why would he do that? The chances of he and his men surviving wouldn't be very high."

"Why do you think that?"

"Because, Aegon had dragons." Jon said.

At this Asher just shook his head.

"Boy, you are a fool if you think that. First, the dragon's roosted on Dragonstone or King's landing. It would take them time to reach the Riverland's and the western mountains. By the time they got to where Cregan attacked, he and his men would be long gone."

Jon took this in and thought.

"Still wouldn't an army be pretty hard to move. Aegon and his dragon could have easily made it up North and attacked them before they returned to the neck."

"Hmm, maybe you're not as dumb as you look." Asher said.

Jon glared at him and after a moment Asher continued.

"Cregan didn't organize his forces as an army back then. He reasoned, like you young Jon, that an army would be too easy to spot and too easy to defeat on the back of a dragon. So, instead of a standing army, he split his forces into five easily manageable companies?"

Jon looked on in confusion and Asher had to clarify.

"A company is a group of 100 men. You'll learn more when we join the company of the Rose."

Jon nodded.

"Cregan organized his army into five companies. He had multiple companies, but he only raided with five companies at a time. Five hundred men would set out from the neck from different directions. They would all meet at the desired target. Usually a small keep or a small village. Then they would come in and kill the town leaders or the petty lords in charge. After they killed the leadership, they'd split off and disappear into the neck."

"That's barbaric. There is no honor in killing innocents or people who cannot defend themselves." Jon said questioning his decision to join the company.

"Aye, that it was. It was a dishonorable deed with an honorable goal." Asher said.

"What goal would that be? I don't see how butchering innocents could bring independence to the North." Jon said with absolute certainty.

"Hmm, you have to understand Jon that this was during first years of Aegon's conquest. Cregan reasoned that if he raised enough of a concern Aegon would have call in all the banners to deal with him."

"Why do that, he had three dragons. Surely, that would be enough to deal with Cregan."

Asher shook his head at Jon's naiveté.

"Did your maester teach you anything?" Asher said.

Jon looked down ashamed of his lack of knowledge. He answered Ser Asher the only way he knew how. With the truth.

"Lady Catelyn, always banned me from lessons with Maester Luwin whenever father wasn't around. I always learned second hand from Robb or Arya." Jon said in a low voice.

Asher looked at the sullen boy and decided to deal with this situation head on.

"Look at me boy." Asher said.

Jon looked up.

"Lady Catelyn is a bitch. You didn't deserve what she put you through. In the North, all sons and daughters are precious, trueborn or not. Don't let some southern bitch tell you you're not worthy. You're a son of the north and in my book, your worth more than any ten of those pansy knights. Do you understand?"

Jon nodded.

"Good, because I'll not have any Northerner think we are any way less than those assholes in the south. Now, where were we?" Asher said not remembering where he was.

"Dragons." Jon said.

"Ahhh, Dragons. Well Jon Snow, if you recall your history, dragons were enormous magical beasts. Creatures of mass destruction that could change any battlefield they were put on. In other words, they were unbeatable."

Jon nodded like it was a fact everyone knew.

"This is what you know. What you don't know is that dragons were few and far between. They couldn't be everywhere and Aegon only had three. The first dragon would have to protect the city. The second would have to be able to defend from the south in case of treachery. Remember Jon, Dorne had still yet to fold. It was still independent in those days."

"But, didn't Aegon and his sisters conquer Dorne?"

At this statement, one of the sailors who had was half Dornish half Northman laughed out loud.

"Boy, Aegon could never conquer Dorne. He had his descendants marry the Martells instead of killing them properly. It was the only way they would bend knee."

Jon looked to Asher for confirmation.

"Our friend is correct Jon. The Dornish would never bend otherwise. But we are getting farther from the point. One Dragon needed to defend the south and High Garden in case the Dornish decided to do something foolish. Which left only one Dragon for the North."

Jon thought about everything and finally saw a little of what Cregan Stark must have seen.

"That's why Cregan had five separate forces that gathered, attacked, and broke up. The dragon couldn't be everywhere at once and at most, only a fifth of his forces would be defeated or killed."

"Exactly, Dragons are good at two things and two things only. One, they can decimate an enemy that's massed and not entwined with your own forces and two, they are good for razing castles. Dragon's are too temperamental to do anything else."

"But, why would Cregan do this? He knew he couldn't win. At most, he'd piss off everyone enough that they'd have no choice but to go after him."

"Think it through boy. Sometimes losing is winning. That is how the great game is played."

Jon didn't know what game he was talking about but, he decided to think about everything Cregan had done and what possible reason he would butcher a bunch of innocents.

Jon thought it over while Asher stayed silent.

Cregan wanted the North free but, his brother had already bent the knee. He knew he couldn't win with swords alone but, maybe he could win with something else. Aegon had just conquered the seven kingdoms, well six kingdoms, Dorne was still in rebellion. The wardens were probably still considered kings in their own land and giving up a crown while others still rebelled must have left a bitter taste in their mouths. If Dorne had kept their crown why couldn't they?

"He wanted Aegon to show weakness. To show he wasn't fit to rule. Aegon had conquered them one by one but, if they all rebelled at once, Aegon would have a tougher time conquering them once more."

"Exactly. What warden or banner to the crown would ever accept a king who couldn't protect them from some rogue northerners. Remember this young Jon. Leadership is a tenuous dance between those who lead and those who follow. Cregan was making a fool of Aegon and if he continued to do so, Aegon's kingdom would fracture faster then it had been forged."

Jon nodded along. He still hated the way in which Cregan conducted business but, he couldn't help but admire his scheme. It was a plan that should have worked. Aegon had only three dragons and sooner or later someone would find a way to kill them. Everything can be killed, nothing lives forever.

"How did he fail?' Jon asked.

Asher let out a breath.

"Easily. Aegon went to Winterfell and threatened the Northerners with something they feared more than dragons. He threatened to bring his dragons north and destroy the wall. After that threat Cregan and his people surrendered themselves to his brother. His brother chose to exile him instead of sending him to the wall and that is how the Winter sworn were born. "

As he said this the lookout in the crow's nest shouted.

"Land ho!"

Jon looked to where he was pointing and slowly a volcanic island covered in snow appeared from the mist.

Asher pointed to the island.

"Behold Jon Snow here lies the ancient Isle of Ibben. First conquered by Cregan Stark in 302 AC, it is the farthest reach of the Northern empire. It is headquarters of the Winter sworn and the birthplace of The company of the Rose. Welcome to the isle of your ancestors. Welcome home."


	5. Chapter 5

**The Winter sworn**

 **Part 2**

 **Chapter 5**

 **Riverlands**

 **8 years later…..**

Jon looked around the camp. The men were in high spirits. It had taken them a moon and a half to get the vanguard across the Shivering Sea but, they were finally here. The passage had been rough but, thank the gods, all their boats made it. He had wanted to take the full strength of the Wintersworn but, Asher had convinced him otherwise. Supply routes and fall back positions needed to be set up. Armies lived and died on their stomachs, without a stable supply chain, armies committed unspeakable acts in the name of their lord. It would do Robb no good for the rest of the kingdom to label his men more savage then they already perceived them. Robb's march south was as much political as it was marital.

"Lord Commander, we have a spy from the twins requesting to see us." Lucius said.

"Gods Vorenus, you can call me Jon when were alone. You and Pullo trained me for gods sakes." Jon said.

Lucius smirked.

"Sorry Lord Commander but, I have to disobey that order. If I started taking liberties the men of lesser rank would feel free to do the same. I can't and I won't, ever obey that order." Lucius Vorenus said.

"Gods Vorenus, sometimes I wish it could just be me, you, and Pullo again. It was a lot simpler when it was just the three of us. I relish the time when it was just the three of us against the world." Jon said.

Vorenus smirked.

"I think you and Pullo have a different perspective than I do of our adventures. I seem to recall trying to keep two brats alive in the Dothraki Sea, while you and Pullo were bragging about what you would do with Khal Rhako when you found him." Vorenus said.

Jon laughed at the visual that Vorenus painted in his mind. He was so stupid then.

"Well, you were the best babysitter a candidate could ask for." Jon said.

Vorenus rolled his eyes.

"I better get back to Pullo and our guest. Are you still waiting for your wolves?"

"Aye, I'm going to stay out here a few more minutes. Ghost and Midnight bolted when we made camp. They went to get something. What, I don't know." Jon said.

Vorenus nodded.

"See, you soon."

* * *

 **One hour later….**

Jon walked into his command tent and Vorenus, Pullo, and the spy, stood up and saluted.

"At ease." Jon said before making his way to his desk.

He looked at the spy and found she was quite pleasing to the eye. No wonder it was so easy for her to spy on the twins.

"Report." Jon said.

"Infiltrator and first spear, Alys Grafton, reporting lord commander." Alys said.

"First spear Alys, Vorenus said that you had important information." Jon said.

"Aye Lord Commander. Our king is two days from the twins but, that isn't important."

Alys then took two scrolls and slid them across his desk.

Jon read them and was instantly incensed.

"How recent are these scrolls?" Jon asked.

"They came in within the week." Alys answered.

"Very well. First spear Alys, the North is indebted to you." Alys nodded.

"Can you get back inside?" Jon asked.

"Yes. I told them I was visiting my mother for a couple of days." Alys said.

"Can you get a couple of ours in with you?" Jon asked.

"No, the men would be suspicious but, the women…" Alys said.

Jon nodded. He knew what she meant. She was an infiltrator for the North. The most treacherous and dangerous of his Northern forces. They were black widows just waiting to eat their prey and he knew their value.

"Pullo, take Alys to the infiltrators. Tell them it's an A class mission and they will be paid accordingly. Also, tell them to put an S class mission on Alys's record." Jon said.

"For services rendered." Jon said while he nodded to Alys.

"Thank you, sir." Alys said before saluting and leaving with Pullo.

Once they left, Jon turned to Vorenus.

"Is it bad?" Vorenus asked.

"It's worse." Jon said while showing the Lannister and Bolton correspondence with the Freys.

"They mean to betray us." Jon said.

"Aye."

"Muster the men. We break camp tonight. We need to fade into the darkness as soon as we can." Jon said.

"Aye, but, that's not all. Is it?"

"No."

"The Bolton men must know their orders by now and we hear no alarms. Our King rides for the Twins without even a whiff of disloyalty." Jon said while shaking his head.

Jon poured himself some wine drank from his goblet.

"Tell our men to integrate into the Northern Army when it arrives. Have every Wintersworn in the Northern Banners vouch for our men. Tell them they are reinforcements from White Harbor, I don't care. Order them to have no drink or food from the camp. What they take with them will be their only sustenance." Jon said.

"Very well." Vorenus saluted before making his way out of the tent.

"Vorenus. That's not all." Jon said.

Lucius stopped before he opened the tent flap.

"King Robb can't have a dagger at his back after he's done with the twins. Order our men to kill everyone ranked above a foot soldier in the Bolton army. Lords, lesser lords, squires, and the like. If they have command experience of any type, they die." Jon said.

Vorenus sighed.

"No exceptions?" Vorenus asked.

Jon closed his eyes as he drank more of the Arbor Gold.

"No exceptions." Jon said.

Vorenus saluted once more before leaving to complete the task.

Jon watched his lieutenant leave. He didn't want to give the order but, it was better he do it, than Robb. Robb was too honorable for the distasteful things required for command. He was like with father in that way. He used to be that way but, not anymore. He learned his lessons in Essos well.

"We pave the way for better men." Cregan Stark said in his journal and Jon never forgot it. Kings were benevolent, their generals, less so. A king had to be above reproach. He set the direction while others like himself did the work. Robb couldn't afford to be muddled in the details. Especially, details like the orders he just put forth.

Jon opened the well-worn journal in from his desk. Its words held more weight now then they had when he first read them.

 _3 AC….._

 _King Aegon has made his threat. He threatens to bring the wall down with his dragons if we don't surrender. I plan to surrender fully to my brother on the morrow and ask for his mercy. Of course, this is just a show. My brother has already passed the sentence. Me and those of my faction are exiled. Families and all. The moment we leave, we will be decried in public as murderers and traitors. Villains in the North, forever. We are never to return._

 _I have already talked with Tohhren and realized that there was no other way. We will be the villains in this story while Tohhren and Aegon are the heroes. Tohhren bids me to accept in public and obey in private. He tasked me with building up northern assets in Essos. He told me personally that the Targaryen's and their dragons won't be around forever. And when they fall, he'll instruct his heirs to personally welcome us home._

 _I sighed and personally gave my word that this last mission would be done. I shake my head and wonder what the bards will think of us. I knew it would end this way. I was a northern fool for thinking my plans would work but, given another chance I'd do it all again. Tohhren, could never accomplish what we've accomplished. His crown and his honor have tied his hands. I have no such constraints._

 _I only hope that Tohhren wises up and sees our accomplishments for what they were. If it wasn't for the threat of the wall, we would have won. Unfortunately, I fear that our deeds will be buried along with Bran the Builder._

 _My men will be after thoughts in a song while Tohhren will be praised forever. Saving his men from dragons and breaking his crown is what history will remember. People like him, like my brother, will always be the leaves that thrive in the sun, while we, the protectors, the burners, ….the traitors, will be the roots that grow in the shade. Perhaps that is how it's meant to be. One son shining in the sun, while another grows in the shade…._

* * *

 **Authors Note: Well, that escalated quickly. I've had the writing bug for the past month or so and started to give this a try. I totally abandoned this story until forty five minutes ago. Unfortunately, after I wrote it, I just said wtf did I just write? Well, you know what I'm gonna say. please read and review. Happy fourth of July.**


End file.
